The present invention concerns an improved structure of quartz lamp, and especially concerns one which can resolve the tangling problem of the conductors in swivelling movement of a portable quartz lamp.
Portable quartz floodlights have been widely used due to their extremely bright light source they are provided. Such floodlights enable a consumer to extend the daylight activities such as ball games, camping, laquering, and outdoor working, into the night time, they are therefore convenient for use.
Such a portable quartz floodlight generally has a stand and a handle for carrying with hand. A plurality of conductors of the internal lamp pipe pierces through a hollowed axle sleeve between the stand and the lamp housing. The internal conductors are often tangled with one another due to the swivelling of the lamp for adjusting the lightening direction thereof, and some times can be broken to create danger. Now some drawings are cited to manifest the structure of such a conventional portable quartz lamp:
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional portable quartz lamp includes generally a housing 10 having a handle 11 provided on one side surface thereof, also includes a hollowed axle sleeve 12 and a stand 13. A plurality of conductors 15 piercing through the hollowed cavity 16 of the axle sleeve 12 for lightening the lamp pipe 14 within the lamp housing 16, such as shown in FIG. 2.
The structure of the conductors 15 and the related axle sleeve 12 is subjected to tangling when the lamp housing 10 is to be adjusted in its lightening direction. This is due to the fact that a fixed bolt 17 must be loosened when it is desired to adjust the lightening direction, then the housing 10 can be swivelled along with the axle sleeve 12; while such a swivelling movement often render the conductors 15 to tangle with one another as shown in FIG. 3, and even to be broken when the swivelling is overdone, and may create an accident, thus is undesired.
Further, the conventional portable quartz floodlights are sometimes used as a decorative projecting lamp in a courtyard, the light emitted therefrom always needs adjustment in its intensity. However, the conventional portable quartz lamps all use the simple on/off switches to prevent from the infiltration of rain, thus its light can not be adjusted in intensity, this is not convenient.